the universe within the tiniest person in the world
by zresce
Summary: he is in the edge before being wrapped into a wholehearted infinity. /kise&kuroko


.

.

.

i

They are walking home at night. Kuroko's eyes wander by the stars and Kise can't help but getting lost into the reflection of the night sky that prevails on his retinas.

"I don't believe in myself anymore, Kurokocchi," he says.

(Because the huge sky is so high and Kurokocchi is so tiny and he wants to ensure that he won't set sail onto the firmament before landing on the moon where he can't reach, though he knows he has no right to do so)

Kuroko does not unstick his gaze of the arch of heaven, so instead he smiles a little.

"If you don't believe in yourself, you may let somebody do it for you," Kuroko states.

And Kise thinks he can see a little of Kuroko's true eyes for a brief second. But then it's gone and that small detail makes he wonder what is real and what is not.

.

.

.

ii

Kise is playing alone on a basketball court, still wondering. And suddenly,

_'Why are you still weak, Ryouta-kun?' _

He clenches his teeth and sits in the midfield.

.

.

.

iii

He models two nights in a row in the middle of the week. He still attends to school and basketball practices.

Kise is so _so_ tired, but he doesn't give up.

.

.

.

iv

But he does just when he is sitting on the court again because his legs don't work after being defeated in the match against Touou.

_'Pathetic,'_ thinks while he punches the floor only once, _'I'm so pathetic'_.

He feels the looks of pity and sympathy he is receiving from his teammates but Kise is not bothered by those because it is not the first time he loses now.

What wrecks him is the look Aomine is hitting him with.

So when he sees an extended hand facing his eyes, he cannot help but wonder.

"Can you stand?" asks Kasamatsu, "Hang in there a little longer" and Kise is havocking, but

_'I can't be the only one to give up'_

and when he is standing into Yukio's hold he realizes he _ceirtanly_ was and

something in his stomach twitches,

his feet feel leaden,

head hurts,

his eyes itch and

his heart throbs, beats, pounds furiously into his chest.

And then he decides to let himself being held for a little longer.

.

.

.

v

But it is not enough. It is a déjà-vu: he is overworking himself trying to beat Haizaki, but he knows he can't and he feels the black-haired teen stealing anything he wants just like he always did. But then he hears

"I believe in you! Kise-kun!"

(It is not a shout; it is a cry and he knows Kurokocchi never rised his voice before. It sounds so loud, so alive, so real. Something inside him clicks and he feels _oh so_ _overhelmed_ with the determination coming from the blue eyes that prayed for him to the moon and stars to the point of filling with the whole firmament)

And suddenly he can reach a little further into his own potential, smiles and wins the match.

Everyone is left speechless.

.

.

.

vi

In the match against Seirin, while he is using his perfect copy, he glances at Kuroko and feels prized by the look of his face. So when they lose the somehow irritantly familiar feeling of dispair metamorphoses into something else when he still looks at Kise in the same way.

.

.

.

vii

They are sitting side by side at night, a relaxing silence envolving them. Kuroko hands him a little smile.

"Do you really believe in me, Kurokocchi," muses Kise, fondling the other's name.

Kuroko's eyes are closed.

"Do I really believe in you, Kise-kun," is the reply.

He smiles.

"Your eyes always look like galaxies," but

Kuroko takes his hand and

his lips meet Kise's skin.

(It is a brief second but something flows from the touch of Kurokocchi's hand and

his lips and

his heart to his own and

it feels so big against his chest and

suddenly he is a warm spot inside the cold winter)

Kise relizes his eyes are closed and when he opens them Kuroko's gentle touch is no longer furbishing him, but right now

Kuroko is finally looking at him and he can see himself not just reflected but burying in the depht of his blue eyes.

_It is not an instant anymore_, therefore Kise's hands find a route to his face and he is _so_ aware of how long takes to his lips to gird with Kuroko's.

"But this time you looked at me," Kise's breathing soothes the darkness around them "I'm glad, Kurokocchi."

(Because the sky is still huge but Kurokocchi is inmense and he is the only spaceman allowed to sail into this small infinite universe where he can no longer get lost again)

Kuroko's orbs are closed and he shines like a million of moons.

There is a pause,

"Me too, Kise-kun."

.

.

.

.

English is not my first language. If there is any mistake please let me know.

also kise is a loser


End file.
